boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Gonzalez
Corey Gonzalez was a member of the Armies of Organa. While training for the war, Corey worked with Helen McKeen and Summer Petersen, the former of whom taught him about snares and trapping. He fought alongside his fellows in the Battle of GT-2 Base. Although he fought valiantly, he was murdered by Valiera Nelson. Biography Early life Corey Gonzalez was born in 1999 to Jordan Gonzalez. School War Joining the Armies of Organa While he was educated at Tower Placement School, Corey Gonzalez became a member of the Armies of Organa. Eventually, he decided to prank his mother Jordan by slamming the microwave door on her arm, causing her to spill her hot chocolate and cry out. A few drops of it landed on Corey's arm, singing it. Battle of the Bow-Tie Eventually, Corey Gonzalez learned of the Bow-Tie, an allegedly almighty superweapon being constructed by Helen McKeen. Knowing a counterattack must be prepared, Thompson formed a battle strategy and assembled the Boy-Team to explain it to them. From this they prepared a group of skyfighters to penetrate the station’s superlaser, and hopefully the entire station. Gonzalez flew with his compatriots in the Battle of the Bow-Tie. After they charged the superlaser, Hogan reported the damage wrought and the fleet fired upon the Bow-Tie, only to realize that the hull was far too powerful for their weapons. Much to his dismay, Hogan and Vincent Organa both realized it would have to be destroyed from the inside, and he reported their predicament to Thompson, who had flown into the station. When Thompson found him, he told him they would plant bombs in the main control center, causing a chain reaction. When they returned to the battlestation together, they fought their way to the higher levels, where Watson was waiting for a rematch. Reluctant to leave his friend to contend with Watson alone, Gonzalez initiated Plan B. This meant that he made his way to the top deck of the observation tower with Josh Hogan to cause the station to rocket into outer space, where it would freeze and crack. Gonzalez took off with Hogan, and Thompson eventually met them at a bridge. However, Watson had followed them there hoping to kill all three of them and foil their plan to destroy her superweapon. Hogan shouted at Gonzalez to flee and he left with the bombs. To prevent Watson from pursuing him, Thompson sealed the doors behind him. Eventually, Corey Gonzalez found his way into the control room and successfully redirected the controls so the Bow-Tie would spiral into space. It was set to rocket upward in ten minutes. Gonzalez eventually met up with the others and they rushed for their ships with Andrew Hendersen in tow, flying to a nearby station where Robert Iego took them to the capitol ship. In the meantime, the station was finally destroyed thanks to Gonzalez's actions. While training for the war, Corey worked with Helen McKeen and Summer Petersen, the former of whom taught him about snares and trapping. Death Gonzalez fought alongside his fellows in the Battle of GT-2 Base. Although he fought valiantly, he was subsequently cut down by Major Valiera Nelson, who smote his neck. Legacy Physical description Corey has dark skin and black hair. Personality and traits Corey was open-minded and courageous. He was a skilled fighter, though not fast enough to realize Valiera Nelson was right behind him until it was too late. It appeared he could get along well with most people. Relationships Steven Thompson Corey had a friendly relationship with Steven Thompson. When he learned that Corey's mother Jordan had poured hot chocolate on him, he tried to report the alleged abuse. However, it was actually an accident caused by Corey pranking her. Appearances * * Category:2012 deaths Category:Boy-Team members Category:Heroes Category:Killed by Valiera Nelson Category:Males Category:Tower Placement students Category:Gonzalez family